We Could Try
by Vitacazzo
Summary: A short story about House and Cuddy's relationship. Only a few chapters. Rated M for later chapters. (sexy time)
1. Dat ass

**We Could Try...**

 **Summary:** A short story about House and Cuddy's relationship. Only a few chapters. Rated M for later chapters. (sexy time)

 **Pairing/s:** House/Cuddy

 **Warning:** Sexy sexy sex sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own House, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on Fanfiction, I'd be making the episode :D

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything new in a while but please accept this measly chapter as my apology :D

* * *

Gregory House walked through the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital with purpose - or rather, he limped...painfully. Cuddy had taken his Vicodin away again because he'd been found on the floor of his apartment seizing from an overdose. This wasn't the first time this had happened, it was infact the 3rd time this month and this was by far his worst one. He still thought that Cuddy had over reacted.

House was now only allowed 4 Vicodin a day, 2 in the morning when he first arrived and 2 in the evening before he left. He also had to suffer through weekly drug tests and every month his apartment was to be searched for any hidden stashes. It was humiliating torture, and this was only the 4th day of it!

He was on his way to Lisa Cuddy's office for his evening dosage. The walk was killing him; today was particularly bad as he'd been distracted by a rather interesting case, or at least it was until the guy started believe in God, so he was late for his appointment with the motherly nightmare.

House never understood children, never understood why people wanted them or even how they could put up with them, especially when it seems to bring out the worst in people like Cuddy for instance.

He made it to the office and strained to open the door, the detoxing was affecting his whole system and he was significantly weaker than usual. He awkwardly strode up to Cuddy's desk and noted she was making a phone call.

"Nice tit.." began House

Cuddy immediately muttered an apology and a rushed goodbye before hanging up the phone and staring at House with a stern expression.

"...ular role you play" finished House

Cuddy sighed and stood up to move around the desk to House.

She stopped just centimeters away from him causing him to hold his breath for some unknown reason (probably because she stank of baby vomit). He shuddered at the thought. Cuddy noticed this.

"What's the matter now? And what are you doing in my office? You should of left hours ago"

"Well maybe I would have if someone hadn't taken away my Vicodin" retorted house. His voice got higher with every syllable.

"House, don't evade me"

" _Cuddy,_ don't enable me" He mocked.

Cuddy sighed and reached for the vicodin in her desk draw, providing House with an excellent view.

He leant backwards and whistled to emphasize this point. Cuddy ignored him.

She popped out a single pill and offered it to a very confused looking House.

"I'm allowed two"

"I'm not enabling you"

House looked hurt for a second and Cuddy almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered that House didn't have emotions. He'd made that much obvious.

"Open wide, here comes the airplane" she said as she guided the pill to his mouth.

"Don't patronise me" said a confused House as he snatched the painkiller from her hand which he left to fall.

She ignored him and patted him on the back as he turned to leave.

He returned the favour by smacking her on the ass when she turned around.

She drew in a sharp breath and turned around in shock to see that House had already left.

"Good-riddance" she thought as she sat back down to resume the phone call that ended so abruptly.

But why did she feel disappointed?

* * *

First Chapter done, hope you enjoyed :D By the way, for those who don't know, someone who is titular has a name but no real authority to go with it.

 **Chapter 2:** Wilson lends a helping hand to get our cannon couple together :D

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	2. The Intervention

**We Could Try...**

 **Summary:** A short story about House and Cuddy's relationship. Only a few chapters. Rated M for later chapters. (sexy time)

 **Pairing/s:** House/Cuddy

 **Warning:** Sexy sexy sex sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own House, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on Fanfiction, I'd be making the episode :D

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on for a few weeks (I've been busy...sleeping). Please accept my ritual sacrifice of a perfectly good relationship and watch me maim it as I do every month XD

Btw, slight change, I finalised my plot idea so now I'm going to change a few small parts in the last chapter, for the best reading experience or whatever, I suggest you read that chapter first :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

House was halfway out of the hospital when he felt something strange. It felt somewhat familiar but at the same time, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt like his chest was expanding and he felt a little nauseous but not in a bad way. He dismissed the strange feeling and continued walking when suddenly, he felt a presence on his left arm.

He whizzed around (as best as a half-crippled man could) to find a concerned looking Cuddy staring at him.

He stared back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am now" he said as he peeked down her shirt.

She made no attempt to cover her large breasts and simply let him stare.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she took his hand and placed another Vicodin on his palm.

He smiled gratefully at her before squeezing her ass.

He then turned and left, leaving a shocked Cuddy stuttering and mumbling with a confused expression.

When House got home that night, he decided he was too tired to do anything but sleep. He got into bed and closed his eyes but found that the pain kept him up.

He gave up after twenty minutes and went to the living room to learn a new piece on the piano but couldn't find any sheet music he didn't already know so he improvised for a few minutes before falling asleep right where he sat.

"House"

"Houuuse"

"HOOOUUUUUSE"

House awoke startled at the strange whispering and freaked out when he heard:

"I know what you did, House"

He fell to the floor and crawled around, trying to the find the table where he fumbled about to turn on the light.

"House"

He found the light switch.

 _PLINK_

"Oh very funny Wilson" grunted an annoyed House.

Wilson couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you going to do, tell Cuddy?" He laughed harder.

The son of a bitch knew exactly what had happened between him and Cuddy and he clearly wasn't going to let it go.

"WILSON, YOU ABSOLUTE..."

"Woahh, calm down, I'm not here to provoke you. I want to help"

"As if you could actually help me" snorted House.

"Just trust me okay"

House grumbled but Wilson was his best (if not his only) friend so he had no choice but to trust him.

"Now you just sit here and have some coffee while I get everything sorted out"

House accepted the cup but regretted it almost immediately.

"Wilson, you son of arrrgh..."

He suddenly fell forward as he fell unconscious. Wilson jumped forward to stop his friend from smashing his head against the floor and lowered him down gently.

"Night, night House"

* * *

Yay, two chapters out! I finally have a full plot in my head XD

 **Chapter 3:** House and Cuddy have a lot of "catching up" to do ;) (may involve bondage)

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	3. The Chair

**We Could Try...**

 **Summary:** A (not so) short story about House and Cuddy's relationship. Only a few chapters. Rated M for later chapters. (sexy time)

 **Pairing/s:** House/Cuddy

 **Warning:** Sexy sexy sex sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own House, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on Fanfiction, I'd be making the episode :D

Hey Guys, I know I haven't posted in like forever so here's the first half of the last chapter just so you know that I'm not giving up on this story.

Reviews are appreciated.

And also, I'm thinking of putting all the chapters together as a one-shot, what do you guys think?

Enjoy!

* * *

House awoke to the sound of Wilson and Cuddy conversing in hushed tones in his bedroom. Occasionally, Cuddy was hissing something in an annoyed tone.

House looked down and his eyes widened in shock as he realised that he was tied to a chair with...with...were they tights?

He struggled to get free but the damned material wouldn't give way. The most movement he was allowed was a small wiggle. He dropped his head and sighed before looking around to find some way of escaping.

The conversation in the bedroom had gradually gotten louder and louder and was now a full blown argument.

House gave up trying to escape, it was futile, so he settled for listening to the argument. He cursed his walls for being virtually sound proof.

After a while of hearing next to nothing of what was said, he decided he'd had enough of being tied up and tried to get their attention by coughing but they didn't seem to hear him.

He coughed again, louder this time.

They ignored him.

He'd had enough. He began a full blown coughing fit that lasted at least twenty seconds and when he stopped...

 _Silence_

And then more talking.

He was furious by this point and about to shout 'Oi!' as loud as he could when he heard the door open. Suddenly, his instincts kicked in and he decided to pretend tat he was still out cold to see what would happen.

He saw Wilson walk out of his bedroom and he quickly dropped his head backwards. Bad Move. His head smacked against the back of the char with a loud _crack_ and House swore.

Wilson laughed at his friend and the situation he was in.

"She's your problem now, House..."

This almost made him feel scared. _Almost._

Wilson turned around and walked out of the apartment, slammed the door shut behind him and left House to the fate that awaited him.

He looked around desperately now, needing to find something, _anything_ he could use to escape. And then he heard her sigh.

He may have virtually sound proof walls but in this state of humiliation and vulnerability, all his senses were on edge.

He heard the sharp _Click Clack_ of her heels and she made her way towards the living room and ultimately towards him. House felt something new, was...was this dread? He had felt fear before but nothing like this. He had never lost control in this way before. It felt so humiliating. So embarrassing. So wrong...and yet there was something about it that just felt _right._

He felt Cuddy's steps getting closer and closer and instinctively, he closed his eyes and pretended once again to be unconscious. He dropped his head forward this time to avoid any painful mistakes and prayed to a non-existent deity that she wouldn't notice that he was in fact fully conscious and aware.

He heard the footsteps stop just feet away from him and felt a shiver run down his spine.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and then:

"I know you're awake House, give it up"

 _Oh shit._

He was frozen in place with no idea of what to do which was a completely new experience for him.

After what seemed like hours of silence, he dared to open one eye. She was staring right at him. He gulped and opened both eyes fully and looked up to stare at her.

She was wearing one of those full-length trench coats. It was beige in colour with four pairs of buttons running up the sides. There was a belt in the middle and it parted several inches below the collar bone where it turned outwards. To his surprise, he couldn't even see a shirt beneath it and her cleavage was on full display. He looked down to see bare legs and black four inch heels with no straps. He looked up at her face and was surprised to see that she was wearing dark red lipstick and cat eye eyeliner. She had her hair in its usual dark brown curls that neatly framed her face and she wore a thin silver necklace with cross around her delicate neck. The cross fell between her cleavage, giving the impression of more depth and size.

House inwardly moaned at the sight and he stared to undress Cuddy with his eyes.

She noticed the look on his face and laughed.

He was surprised, wasn't she angry?

"There's no need for fantasy's House, everything's going to become a reality tonight"

House was confused, was she implying what he thought sh-

His thoughts were cut off when she started to unbutton the trench coat and undo the belt.

And his mind pretty much flew out the window when she let the coat fall off to reveal that she was wearing absolutely _nothing_ underneath.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to form some sort o sentence:

"Wha...w...I don't...you...uh?"

Cuddy laughed and the sweet sound resonated in his ears.

She strode up to him and put a finger to his lips.

"No talking House, I'm in charge tonight"

House gulped and nodded dumbly. Cuddy smiled and reached behind herself. She pulled out a knife and began to free House from his bonds. _Where the hell had she been storing that?_

"You don't move from this spot unless I say so, got it?"

House nodded again, mesmerised by the way her breasts shook as she worked away at the material.

With his bonds removed, House was able to move his hands and feet, he cracked his toes and stretched his arms, grateful for the freedom he had been allowed.

"Stand up" she ordered.

House did as he was told.

She ran her hands through his hair, across his face and down his sides before raising his shirt up over his shoulders and down his arms where they hung from the material that bound his wrists.

"Sit down"

Again he obeyed, scared for what she might do to him if he refused her, or what she might not do.

She raised a hand to his collar bone and trailed a path from one side to the other with her fingertips before trailing them down, down, down to just above his jeans. She toyed with the button, fingering it and tugging it slightly, tracing invisible circles around his clothed crotch and then back up to his chest where she circled his left nipple several times before brushing across it lightly, as if by accident. She repeated these ministrations for a good fifteen minutes, it was driving House insane. He just wanted to reach out and touch her. To give her the pleasure that only he could bring.

After Cuddy felt she had tortured him enough, she moved back down in a clock-wise spiraling motion, caressing his chest hair. She reached his jeans once again and this time she moved closer. She put her mouth right by his crotch and he swore he could feel her hot breath through his clothes. She purposely made her breathing erratic and heavy as she lingered in this particular area, she knew it would drive his crazy.

Just when House felt he could take no more of this sweet torture, she took his zipper in her teeth and pulled it down in one quick move that made him gasp.

He wished this would bring his aching member some form of relief but still it strained against his pants as they were still buttoned.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, she placed her whole mouth over his crotch. He could feel the warm sucking sensation through the layers which only made him harder and this only brought more pain.

He gritted his teeth, pain evident in his face and wished for some kind of relief. His prayers were answered when she suddenly tore open the button and ripped his pants clean off.

His arousal was made evident by the tent in his blue silk boxers.

Cuddy chuckled at this. She thought if anyone wore silk boxers, it would be House.

By this point, House had thrown his head back and had his eyes closed, focused on nothing but the pleasure he hoped Cuddy would bring and she did not disappoint.

She resumed her mouthing and without the added material of the jeans, the sensation was made a hundred times better. They continued like this until House was close to cumming. His hips were twitching and he was trying to contain small gasps and whimpers and just as he was about to reach release Cuddy stopped.

"Now it's your turn"

She ordered him to kneel in front of the chair and she attached his binds to one of the chair legs. She then took his place in the chair which put her own exposed crotch just inches away from him.

* * *

Mwuhahaha, cliffhanger! lol sorry but I felt like I had to give you something and this seemed like a good place to stop so...

I hope you liked it and for the record, I actually spell checked this chapter for you guys :D

 **Chapter 3, Part 2:** More sexy sexy sex sex.

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	4. Me too

**We Could Try...**

 **Summary:** A (not so) short story about House and Cuddy's relationship. Only a few chapters. Rated M for later chapters. (sexy time)

 **Pairing/s:** House/Cuddy

 **Warning:** Sexy sexy sex sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own House, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on Fanfiction, I'd be making the episode :D

Hey guys and gir-woah! Please put the chair down! I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to be away for this long, I was just catching up on Netflix and then Assassin's Creed and I had to do my GCSE's. I've been busy okay so please forgive the 5 month delay.

It's 4 o'clock in the morning so the fact that I'm writing this proves that I still love you all, okay?

Okay. Enjoy!

* * *

A surprised House surveys the wonderful view before him before inhaling deeply through his nose, enjoying the fresh, sweet scent.

Cuddy smiled at this and decided to let him take this part at his own pace.

House gave her crotch a few tentative licks, hardly believing that this was indeed happening. Satisfied with Cuddy's content moans above him, he began to explore her with his tongue as she closed her eyes and laid her head back.

She moaned as he lapped at the juices that were flowing out of her, causing him to smirk into her.

They continued like this for a few minutes before Cuddy ordered House to stop. He resisted the urge to whine and, instead, pouted at the loss.

She only smiled as she untied his bounds and told him to stand up and sit back in the chair.

Confused, he did as he was told, still fearful of more concealed sharp objects.

She lent down, grabbed his boxers by the hem and ripped them off forcefully. He bit back a yelp as his erection was uncovered.

Cuddy grinned at him as she climbed atop him, legs straddling either side of the chair.

A sharp intake of breath came from both of them as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Cuddy set the pace as relatively slow and laid back, allowing herself to become accustomed to House's length.

Slowly, she began to speed up, slamming herself down onto him repeatedly, moaning all the while.

As they both neared release, they began to moan loudly, House cursing under his breath and Cuddy calling to the God House despised.

As they got faster, their moaning became louder and louder until Cuddy gasped and clenched around House, the sensation causing him to loose himself inside of her.

She breathed his name as he shuddered, stuttering out an "I love you, Lisa"

She sighed and replied with "Me too, Greg, me too"

They both panted heavily for a few moments before she climbed off of his soft member and sat on his knee.

After a few moments of comfortable silence filled only with steady breaths, Cuddy sighed, "This is never going to work"

House pauses for a moment and smiles, "We Could Try..."

* * *

FINISHED! Finally lol. I'm so so so sorry that this took so long but hopefully you found the ending to be quite "satisfying" :3

I hope you enjoyed this story, please review,

Until next time,

Vale

Thesilentninja01


End file.
